


Call Me Maybe

by kitkatwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Sunaosa, Blood, Carly Rae Jepsen (not actually her just her music), Doctor!Sakusa, Just Dance 4, M/M, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatwrites/pseuds/kitkatwrites
Summary: “What caused your nosebleed?” Dr. Sakusa asks, typing something into a computer next to him.“M’ brother smacked me in the face with a Wii controller,” Atsumu tells him. “We were playing Just Dance 4,” he adds.Dr. Sakusa raises an eyebrow. “What song?” He asks, and suddenly Atsumu feels very awkward.“Call Me Maybe,” he mumbles.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 363





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I stared the day by almost passing out and ended it by clowning Atsumu; truly, what a day.
> 
> If you didn’t read the tags (idk why you wouldn’t) there’s blood and a minor injury so just a heads up.

“Hot night, wind was blowin’. Where ya think yer goin’ baby?” Atsumu huffs the lyrics under his breath as he follows the dance moves on the TV.

“Are you singing along to the lyrics?” Suna laughs from his spot on the couch. He’s watching Atsumu and Osamu dance along to Call Me Maybe from Just Dance 4 because it’s the only version Atsumu owns, and he doesn’t play it enough to buy another one.

“Shaddup,” Atsumu huffs back, because he is  _ not  _ going to get distracted this time. He’s pretty sure Suna and Osamu have teamed up to keep him from winning at all costs, but Atsumu is nothing if not competitive.

They continue to dance along to the sweet voice of Carly Rae Jepsen, Atsumu huffing the lyrics under his breath.

“I didn’ know I would feel it. But it’s in my wa—” Pain explodes in Atsumu’s face as Osamu practically punches Atsumu’s face with his controller, and he falls on his ass in shock and pain.

“Wha’ the  _ fuck _ Samu,” Atsumu curses as he presses his fingers to his nose and holds them out in front of his face. Bright red blood stains his fingers and he’s suddenly  _ very  _ lightheaded.

“Shit,” he swears, because what else are you supposed to say when you’re bleeding out of your nose?

Apparently “oh fuck” is the answer, because Osamu says just that before running to the kitchen to grab paper towels. Simultaneously, Suna moves to sit in front of Atsumu and actually assess the situation.

“Tilt your head forward,” he instructs, grabbing the paper towels that Osamu has shoved in front of him and pressing them to his nose.

“ _ Fuck _ , that hurts,” he swears sharply. He’s been hit in the face with a ball before but that’s  _ nothing  _ compared to the pain he’s currently experiencing.

“Get an ice pack,” Suna says to no one in particular, but Osamu goes anyway because no one else is currently available to do so. He comes back with a plastic bag filled with ice cubes which Suna unceremoniously presses against Atsumu’s nose, who lets out a shriek.

“Shut up, you baby,” he tells Atsumu.

“It fuckin’  _ hurts _ ,” Atsumu complains loudly. Suna gives him a blank stare and Atsumu huffs.

After a couple minutes, Suna removes the ice and peels back the paper towels to check the damage.

“‘S it bad?” Atsumu asks worriedly. If he ends up with a crooked nose he’s going to strangle Osamu, twin or no.

Suna cringes. “It’s not great.” Osamu leans in and matches his boyfriend’s facial expression.

“Ya might wanna go to the hospital.”

“Wha’ the fuck do ya mean  _ me _ ?” Atsumu exclaims. “If I have to go then y’all have to come too, especially you, Samu. You’ve ruined my good looks.”

Osamu rolls his eyes, used to his brother’s theatrics. “You’ll survive. We can go to the hospital an’ the doctors will tell ya that yer fine, an’ then we can go home.” Atsumu pouts, but he knows Osamu is right.

Luckily, the nearest hospital is only a ten minute walk away and Suna convinces them that some fresh air will do them good. The walk is mostly quiet because talking has begun to hurt Atsumu’s nose and Osamu and Suna are stuck in the same fucking honeymoon phase that they’ve been in for over half a decade, and Atsumu does  _ not  _ want to intrude on that. They’re holding hands and Osamu’s leaning in to whisper something against Suna’s neck—which, gross. Atsumu tries to roll his eyes, but that hurts too so he resigns himself to staring at the sidewalk.

They make it to the hospital and Atsumu tries to ignore the lovebirds while he fills out his information with one hand and presses the blood-soaked paper towels to his nose with the other. They’re instructed to sit in a waiting room filled with other patients and Atsumu waves at a kid with what looks like a pinecone up his nose in solidarity, but the kid ignores him. Typical.

Unfortunately, they had seriously underestimated the wait time, because it took another two hours before Atsumu could get checked out. Thankfully, his nose bleed has all but stopped, so he throws the now-red paper towels in the trash the second he can. Osamu and Suna aren’t allowed back which is fine by them, because sometime in those two hours Osamu has fallen asleep with his head on Suna’s shoulder, who is petting his hair and taking selfies to send to their friends.

He’s led to one of the rooms where a nurse checks his vitals and asks him surface questions which he answers with ease. The nurse leaves and he’s left to kick his heels against the examination table and wait.

A couple minutes later, someone knocks at the door and enters without waiting for a response. He’s probably the doctor, but Atsumu is too busy staring at him in awe to actually confirm that fact. The man is  _ gorgeous _ . Well, there’s a surgical mask covering the bottom half of his face, but he’s beautiful nonetheless. He’s got curly black hair that Atsumu wants to run his fingers through, and two moles stacked above his right eyebrow. It takes Atsumu a couple of seconds to even notice that the doctor is talking to him with how intently he’s staring.

“Hmm?” He asks smoothly.

The doctor huffs. “Are you Miya Atsumu?” He asks, and  _ fuck  _ even his voice is hot.

“Yep,” Atsumu answers, popping the ‘p’.

“You’re here because of an epistaxis, correct?”

Atsumu stares at him in confusion and the doctor huffs. “A nosebleed.”

“Ooohh, yeah,” Atsumu answers, trying to form words. He can tell that the doctor is annoyed at him and he shouldn’t find that hot why the  _ fuck  _ does he find that hot?

“Perfect,” the doctor says, “my name is Dr. Sakusa and I’ll be performing your examination for today.” Atsumu nods cluelessly, his mind only processing ‘Sakusa’ and ‘examination’ because his fucking brain cannot shut up about how hot this doctor is.

“What caused your nosebleed?” Dr. Sakusa asks, typing something into a computer next to him.

“M’ brother smacked me in the face with a Wii controller,” Atsumu tells him. “We were playing Just Dance 4,” he adds.

Dr. Sakusa raises an eyebrow. “What song?” He asks, and suddenly Atsumu feels very awkward.

“Call Me Maybe,” he mumbles.

“No thank you,” Dr. Sakusa responds, and Atsumu prepares to tell him that “no, it’s the name of the song”, when he realizes that he just made a fucking joke.

He stares at him for a second before bursting into laughter and subsequently stifling it because sharp pain has just shot through his nose.

“Shit,” he mumbles, pressing the tips of his fingers to the ridge of his nose.

“Let me see,” Dr. Sakusa says, having suddenly materialized in front of Atsumu while he was hunched over in pain and wow, Atsumu is tall, but the man before him is  _ huge _ . He shoves down all his impure thoughts and closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to stare into the doctor’s while getting examined.

Dr. Sakusa begins to press gloved fingers to Atsumu’s nose but when he sucks in a breath out of pain, the touch vanishes.

“I’ll be fine, ya can keep goin’,” Atsumu assures him.

“Are you sure?” Dr. Sakusa asks, worry laced in his voice.

“Mhm,” Atsumu hums, and the fingers are back on his nose.

After almost a minute, the doctor speaks up. “Well, your nose is definitely crooked. Did he hit the left side of your nose?”

“Yeah,” Atsumu answers, “am I gonna have a crooked nose?” He asks before opening his eyes. Dr. Sakusa is still in front of him and staring down with his piercing black eyes. Atsumu briefly wishes he had kept his eyes closed.

“Well, I can manipulate it, but it still might lean slightly to the left, yes,” Dr. Sakusa admits.

“Manipulate?”

“Set,” the doctor tells him. “I’ll set your nose back in place and let it heal, but it won’t be completely straight again unless you get a rhinoplasty.” Atsumu opens his mouth and the doctor answers “plastic surgery” before he can even get the question out.

“How are ya gonna set it?” Atsumu asks.

“First, I’ll inject some local anesthetic into your nose to numb the pain, and then I’ll just,” Dr. Sakusa pauses for a second, choosing his words, “shove it back in place, basically.”

“No anesthesia,” Atsumu says firmly.

“Excuse me?” Dr. Sakusa asks.

“I hate needles,” he admits.

“Are you sure?” Dr. Sakusa raises an eyebrow, the one with the two mole over it, “it’s going to be painful.”

“‘M sure,” Atsumu nods firmly.

“If you insist,” Dr. Sakusa sighs. He turns his back to Atsumu and grabs some gauze and a nose splint before turning back around. He sets the splint on the metal table tray next to them and hands the gauze to Atsumu. “Put this under your nose.”

Atsumu complies and closes his eyes, bracing himself for the pain. Dr. Sakusa places his fingers on Atsumu’s nose and just as Atsumu sucks in a breath, Dr. Sakusa tells him “nice shirt” and shoves his nose into place right as Atsumu’s eyes fly open in shock. He chokes in pain and embarrassment as Dr. Sakusa routinely grabs the splint and places it on Atsumu’s nose. His eyes are crinkled slightly, and Atsumu just knows he’s grinning under the mask.

He doesn't even need to look down to know what his shirt looks like, and honestly he’s too embarrassed to do so anyways. It’s white with the sleeves and part of the sides cut off, as well as the bottom. On the shirt are the words “BOYS R AFTER US” with a dorky cartoon giraffe in the center; a spoof on the “TOYS R US” logo. It’s one of the weirdest shirts Atsumu owns, and also one of his favorites; he’s just not sure he wants Dr. Sakusa of all people to see him in it.

By the time Atsumu has finished having an internal crisis, Dr. Sakusa has finished with Atsumu’s nose, changed his gloves, and is now writing on a piece of paper.

“You should be all set,” Dr. Sakusa tells him, writing down some final notes. “Here’s your exam overview.” He hands the paper to Atsumu who nods, giving it a cursory glance.

Atsumu gets up to leave and makes his way to the door before turning back around.

“Thanks, Omi-kun,” he grins, and the doctor’s eye twitching is the last thing he sees before closing the door. He glances at the paper once more, especially at “Sakusa Kiyoomi, (066)XXX-XXXX”, before making his way back to the waiting room to rejoin Osamu and Suna.

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu’s shirt exists and I literally found it today and then the shirt fueled me to write this. I just fucking know that goddamn shirt is gonna show up in like all my works from now on so sorry in advance.
> 
> [(The shirt in question)](https://twitter.com/gr1lledcheesy/status/1297422701682819072?s=20)
> 
> Yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gr1lledcheesy)


End file.
